Rainbows
by ShimmeringJade
Summary: Kurenai dismisses her team when it starts raining, and Kiba, Hinata, and Shino decide to walk home together. But when Kiba and Hinata are walking home alone together, they get a surprise...[ Kiba x Hinata fluffy oneshot. ]


**SJ: I couldn't help it…I HAD to write this, or else I would never be able to work on my other story. But, it's all good, right? XD Another edition to the KibaHina world! And hopefully a good one, too…-Prays-**

**Anyway, this is just a little oneshot I did for KibaHina after reading some awesome stories about them from other authors. 3 (Go to my Faves to see them!) It's not all that good since I have to catch up on watching the show, but I tried! **

**Enjoy, review, and please don't flame the couple.**

* * *

'**_Rainbow_' **

Rain.

It starts out slowly, just tiny little drops of water, but they don't mind it. They merely hope that it'll pass even though the Inuzuka complains about how he doesn't want to get wet and have Akamaru smell for the rest of the day, and they continue to train like nothing is wrong; even Kiba settles down to just grumbling to himself, and all is fine and calm again.

However, when lightning flashes, Kurenai knows that they can't train any longer as she sees Hinata let out a small squeak of fear, Kiba glaring at a very wet Akamaru on his shoulder, and a rather irked Shino, who's bugs don't seem to like the water very much either.

So, reluctantly, she sighs, and cries out to them, "Training is dismissed, team! Go home, dry off, and get some rest because we're going to catch up on the training we missed today, tomorrow!"

"Alright!" Kiba cheers, and shakes a bit of his wet hair from his eyes. "Thanks Kurenai!"

"It's Kurenai-_san_ to you!" she snaps, but smiles a bit anyway. "Now get going, all of you."

"Hai, Kurenai-san!" they all chime…well, Shino less enthusiastically, but they do, and start rushing off once they gather their stuff.

"G-good-bye Shino-kun!" Hinata calls, and he nods at her in return; they're about to go their separate ways when a call from their last teammate stops them.

"Hey! Wait, you guys!"

They both turn around, and Hinata blinks at him.

"Y-Yes, K-Kiba-kun?" she asks, looking puzzled.

He grins widely at her, Akamaru on his head with his own little doggish grin.

"Let's walk home together!" he says, and adds quickly just in case Shino protests, "And we can drop you off first, Shino!"

Shino just stands there for a moment, staring at Kiba through his dark shades.

"Fine," he finally says, and walks past them hands in pockets.

Hinata and Kiba, slightly dumbstruck, blink at his fading figure, and then look at each other blankly, confused.

Then they realize they're being left behind.

Both of them scramble after their friend, calling out to him frantically as they almost slip on the muddy puddles and fall flat on their faces.

"W-Wait S-Shino-kun!"

"_Slow down_, bug-boy!"

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Shino!"

"B-Bye Shino-kun!"

"Bye. Be sure to dry off before you catch colds."

There's the sound of a door closing, before Kiba turns to Hinata, his famous grin on his lips once more.

"C'mon Hinata!" he says, beginning to walk towards her house, which is a few blocks away. "I'll drop you off at your house next!"

She dashes after him, and, once she's beside him, frowns worriedly.

"B-But Kiba-kun," she says softly, sounding guilty. "I-I don't w-want you to get soaked, and catch a cold just b-because of m-me!"

"Ah, it's fine," he waves it off, and puts his hands behind his head as they walk down the empty sidewalk. He decides to joke around once he notices the guiltiness won't go away on her face, and nudges her lightly. "Besides, I'm _Kiba_, remember? My body's a fighting machine! No cold can stop _me_!"

To his relief she giggles, placing a hand over her mouth shyly, and nods.

"I…um_… forgot_ who I w-was talking to," she says, also jokingly, and they share a laugh.

But they then notice how close they are, and the awkward silence settles in as they shuffle a little further away from one another, looking anywhere but at the person beside them; Kiba's eyes are on the sky, raindrops falling on his face, and Hinata's are on the ground, her wet hair falling and sticking to her cold cheeks and forehead.

_That…that was odd, _Hinata thinks, beginning to worry her hands nervously. _My…heart's pounding, but…I like Naruto-kun…_She frowns. _…Don't I? _

Kiba's having more difficultly than Hinata, though, that's for sure.

_What the hell was THAT? _He wonders, frowning. _It seemed like I was about to go and grab her HAND! Heh…yeah right, like I'd do that! _He glances at her, and sees how bright her eyes seem after the rain; his stomach flutters, and he scowls. _Damn it, stop it Kiba! Get a hold of yourself! This is HINATA you're talking about! Your best friend! _

But he ignores the voice that taunts, _Your best friend AND your only crush._

They walk quietly, not saying anything for a moment, when Kiba breaks it by grabbing her arm (much to her shock and surprise) and crying out, "Look Hinata! Look up at the sky!"

"K-Kiba-kun, what are y-you…" she starts, but follows where he's pointing, and gasps, eyes widening.

There, in the grey sky, is a rainbow, each color almost shining. The two kids stop to stare at it with smiles, and they stay like that until Akamaru starts barking; then the spell's broken, and they automatically gush about what they just saw in excitement.

"I-It's so pretty!" Hinata cries happily, smiling widely, and Kiba, at the same time, cries out, "Seeing rainbow makes me hungry!"

There's a pause.

Then, they stare at each other, perplexed.

"You think rainbows are pretty?" Kiba asks, tilting his head a bit.

"R-Rainbows make you…hungry?" Hinata asks back, blinking.

He chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head, almost pushing Akamaru off. "Uh…yeah," he admits, a bit pink in the cheeks as they start walking again. "I dunno why, but just smelling rainbows make me hungry…Akamaru, too!"

The dog barks in agreement, and Hinata can't help but smile slowly.

"I wish had such a g-good sense of s-smell like you, K-Kiba-kun!" she says, and looks up at the rainbow. "B-But at least I-I can see it…and it's v-very pretty."

"Heck, you have your Byakugan, Hinata! You can see anything better than I can, and that's way cooler!" he exclaims and she blushes a bit.

"T-Thank-you, Kiba-kun," she mumbles, and twiddles her fingers. She then looks up and realizes that they're at her house. "O-oh! We're h-here…"

"Already? Wow, that was quick," he remarks, but shrugs and grins at her. "So…uh, see you tomorrow, Hinata?"

She nods. "Y…Yes."

He makes a move to move away. "Well, alright…see you."

She moves a little more closer to the gate leading to her home, and smiles a bit at him.

"Y-Yes," she agrees, "s-see you…"

They're about to walk their separate ways when Kiba blurts out her name; she pauses, and looks at him again, surprised.

"Um…y-yes?" she asks.

He doesn't know why he called to her, nor why he blushed; he just stares at her, and her bright eyes, and then looks down, feeling his face burn as Akamaru nudges his ear.

"I, uh…" he gropes for words, and Akamaru barks something to him; he understands, and looks back at her, awkwardly. "…I think you're eyes are uh…" _What was the word she used again? Oh yeah…_"…pretty, Hinata."

For a minute, he's afraid she'll stare at him blankly, and rush into her home without replying, but she smiles, and his nerves are soothed somehow.

"T-Thank-you K-Kiba-kun," she says, and…wait, was she _blushing_? He looks a bit closer, and sees that she is.

_Score!_ He thinks, grinning, and is about to say bye when she continues.

"…A-And I think y-you look…um… _g-good_!"

"Eh?" he turns around, and blinks at her, almost not knowing what she said. Then, he replays it, and realizes the meaning of her words.

_Is she saying I look…hot? _

That makes him turn all the colors of the rainbow.

"Uh…I, uh…" he's flabbergasted, but gulps hard and gets himself together. "T-Thanks?"

_Great, now I sound like Hinata! …No offense to her._

She, too, is turning from red to pink, looking like she'll faint, but he doesn't have time to examine her face closely because lets out a squeak- "B-Bye K-Kiba-kun!" – and rushes off to her house, leaving him alone in the soaked streets of Konoha.

He stands there for a second, unmoving, with a soaked Akamaru on his head.

The little white dog barks and jumps under his sweater, getting him all wet; he lets out a yelp and starts dancing around to get the dog out, yelling all the while.

"AH! _Akamaru_!" he whines, and the dog gets out, barking. "Fine, fine! I'm going! But don't expect me to give you your chew toy!"

Akamaru growls, and jumps into his sweater again.

The whole thing happens again.

Hinata, who's standing just outside at the entrance of her house, watches her friend secretly, giggling all the while. She waits until Kiba dashes off with a mad Akamaru on his tail that she starts drying off herself and walks into her house once she's dry enough.

_I…I still think rainbows are pretty, _she thinks as she gets ready to take a nice warm shower, and get changed into her pajamas.

She turns pink as a mischievous thought crosses her mind.

_But…but I think something else is prettier…_

"Hinata!" she jumps as Hiashi calls to her. "You're not getting the house wet, are you?"

"N-No!" she calls back, and rushes to the bathroom. "I…I'm going to take a s-shower!"

There's no reply, and she slips inside the room and turns on the warm water.

There's no mistaking it—not even Hiashi, nor Neji could change her mind.

She _definitely_ loves rainbows now…

…and loves them even _more_ if a certain dog-boy is with her to see it.

_**+fin+**_


End file.
